


kingdom without freedom

by anonnmist



Category: Sky: Children of the Light (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, F/M, Fantasy, Gen, Slight Canon Divergence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-17 12:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29966439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonnmist/pseuds/anonnmist
Summary: One who is lifeless. One who isn't so full of life. A world that doesn't end, a path that reaches somewhere and the ambition that begins a journey.Summary: A child named Alba came from Eden. Not reborn, rather, he was a statue. It was up to Mutsu to take him back to Eden to bring him back to life. Along the way, some friends tag along. A story of a once lone traveller.
Relationships: Mutsu (OC)/Tenri (OC)
Kudos: 2





	kingdom without freedom

**Author's Note:**

> I've had this idea for a very long time and I've tried writing it only to scrap it over and over again. This time, I'm posting the prologue in hopes that my butt would work to write it.

> PROLOGUE

She stopped in her trace when she heard a thud behind her, the specks of sand dashed and scattered around when she turned around to see the boy. It seemed that he had just bumped into the stone stairs, his knee scraped against the edge. Though the boy did not seem to be bothered by it. He did not scream or yelp in pain or say anything about it, he stayed still. It's strange, Mutsu thinks to herself. Surely, he would at least know how to walk up the stairs. Surely, if he didn't know how to speak, he would at least know something. 

But on second thought, what would he know?

He was stone himself, and stones do not have thoughts

Mutsu stood between the two pillars, looking down at him. The boy looked back with a kind of look she could not describe, he didn't seem to be embarrassed. It was simply: oh _ , I didn't know how to walk up the stairs and she noticed, no biggie, nothing to be concerned about. _ She suppressed the urge to sigh in annoyance and made her way back down, the scattered sand crunching beneath her shoes. Thankfully, she had shoes as she actually hated sand. 

When she was a few inches in front of him, she extended her arm—her palm opened and fingers stretched, offering her guide. And as expected, he didn't take it. After a few more awkward seconds, Mutsu reluctantly grabbed his hand—cold, it was—and wrapped her fingers around. It was hard and rough too, and each time she moved his hand back and forth or slightly shifted his fingers around, she wondered how he hadn't shattered and broke yet. She wondered, how was it that he could be statue and human at the same time?

There were questions left unsaid, unthought of, and unanswered. But as she walked and led him into the cave, eventually making their way into her first home, she wondered again: where will the path lead them to?

**Author's Note:**

> Okay. So, to clarify:
> 
> Alba isn't a child of light. Alba is a statue from Eden that has not been freed, but somehow has gained the ability to move. He can't speak. And as for thinking, well, I'll leave that up to you.
> 
> Also, Alba is a Spanish and Italian name meaning both "dawn" and "new life". Very fitting, but I searched it up on NameBerry so I can't say it's for accurate LOL.
> 
> As for Mutsu, it is of Japanese origin, meaning the "inner part of the land". There's really no purpose to it other than to pair her up with another guy, whose name is like the opposite of hers.


End file.
